Electrical connectors have long been used to terminate and connect electrical conduit to various electrical devices such as motors, panels, junction boxes and the like. The conduit, which may be metallic or non-metallic, typically encloses a plurality of electrical conductors. Quite often, there is a need to terminate such conduit in locations where moisture is present. Such moisture may have a deleterious effect on the wire terminations if the moisture is allowed to track from outside the connector to inside the conduit.
The art has seen a wide variety of connectors which attempt to terminate electrical conduit in a liquid-tight fashion. Typically, these connectors include a body and a gland nut which is screw threaded on the body to secure the electrical conduit in the connector. At the interface between the gland nut and the connector body, a sealing ring is typically interposed. While the sealing ring is positioned to attempt to prevent water and moisture from tracking from outside the connector to inside the connector through the interface between the gland nut and the connector body, these sealing rings have not been entirely effective.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a connector for terminating electrical conduit which has a sealing ring which effectively seals the interface between the conduit body and the gland nut to achieve a liquid tight connector with the electrical conduit.